1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling a multi-axis machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with the control of machine tools, it is necessary to control individual axes as a function of external events, for example the temperature, or of other axes. Known machine tool controls are equipped with the required functions by the manufacturer of the machine tool, or respectively the manufacturer of the control. This means the manufacturer of the controls develops the control in accordance with the actual application case, or, respectively, changes in existing controls must be made by the manufacturer when the purpose of their use is changed.
A result of this is that the customer is required already at the time he places the order for a control to describe the intended application as exactly as possible, or, respectively, he has to contact the manufacturer of the control in case of changes.
It is therefore the object of the invention to recite a method for controlling a machine tool, wherein the user can make an adaptation to the actually prevailing conditions of use within certain limits.